thecauldronpubfandomcom-20200214-history
Original (English)
Whats up, non-magical world? My name is Matthew and I’m a designer, a technologist, a former reading teacher, and... a geek. And this is a Kickstarter Project for The Cauldron, a Wizarding Pub and Inn located in London, where the magic of the wizarding universe comes to life through technology and the internet of things. I would like your help in funding and your co-participating in designing and filling the Cauldron with Magic. It’s possible to take the ideas that we’ve been reading about for years and make them a reality. What I call the Magic of Things. Let me show you. The Cauldron is a wizarding pub in London where we use technology to make magic feel real. A small and shabby-looking pub, inspired by the writings of authors like Rowling, Tolkien, and Lewis, where you can feel like you are at the threshold of the magical world. Much of the magic in the pub will be controlled with a magic wand. We can use the type of technology found in key fobs and touch-sensitive surfaces to design a wand that works with touch and voice controls. For example, when controlling the lights. Or when lighting a fire. We can use touch-sensitive and auto-refill technology at the bar. If we can raise enough money to have an inn as well as a pub, a wand can be used instead of a room key. We can use magnetism to make candles float in mid-air. Our Silver Tier Kickstarter Backers and above will have their names written in Permanent Ink in the pub. And some magical elements, like moving photos, don’t require a wand. Our Gold Kickstarter Backers and above will have their moving photos hanging in the pub. Our food menu will feature the dishes described in your favorite books. And our drinks menu will be inspired by descriptions found in those same sources. Every aspect of the pub will be designed so that the more you know about these sources and their roots, the more you will take from your experience. So, how are we going to make this happen and how do you fit into the picture? I have a creative vision, but I am just one fan; you have ideas too. The Cauldron has a wiki, where anyone can submit and vote on ideas about the types of magic they want to see us make. Leading up to the pub’s opening we will host a series of Wizarding Hackathons in cities around the world, where fans can come together, take ideas from the wiki, and invent magic. Which we will then use as we design different aspects of the Cauldron. You can back the Cauldron through several tiers of support. Check out our website and Kickstarter page for more details. Please back the Cauldron and help give life to the ideas that millions of people around the world have been reading about for years. Please visit thecauldron.io and back this project. Check out the first episode of our podcast and follow us on Twitter. If you back this project, when you next visit London, you’ll have a wizarding pub waiting where you can have a pick-me-up and a bite to eat, and enjoy being at the threshold of the magical world. The Cauldron is a fan fiction and literary pub, and we will encourage our visitors to bring with them and donate a copy of their favorite book, which we will then give to reading classrooms in need.